Lost in the Woods
Lost in the Woods (Não Sei Onde Estou na versão brasileira) é uma canção no filme animado de 2019 da Disney, Frozen 2 cantada por Kristoff. Letra Versão original Kristoff: Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably colud catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like to be growing apart When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart? Now I trun around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left when you're gone Kristoff/Sven: I'm the one who sees you hope But now I'm lost in the woods And I don't know what path you are on Kristoff: Lost in the woods Up til now, next step was a question of how I never thought it was was a question of whether Who am I if I'm not your guy? Who am I if we're not together forever? Kristoff/Rena: Now I know you're my true north 'Cause I am lost in the woods Up is down, day is night when you're not there Oh, you're my only landmark So I'm lost in the woods Kristoff: Wondering if you still care But I'll wait, for a sing Rena: For a sign Kristoff: You're on your path 'Cause you are mine Rena: You are mine Kristoff: You're still there I'm lost the woods Rena: Lost in the woods In the woods Kristoff: I'm lost in the woods Rena: Lost in the woods Kristoff/Rena: I'm lost Kristoff: I'm lost in the woods Versão Weezer Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind Wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably could catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like To be growing apart? When did I become the one Who's always chasing your heart? Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left When you're gone I'm the one who sees you home But now I'm lost in the woods And I don't know what path you are on I'm lost in the woods Up 'till now The next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether Who am I, if I'm not your guy? Where am I, if we're not together Forever? Now I know you're my true north 'Cause I am lost in the woods Up is down, day is night When you're not there Oh, you're my only landmark So I'm lost in the woods Wondering if you still care But I'll wait For a sign (For a sign) That I'm your path 'Cause you are mine (You are mine) Until then I'm lost in the woods (Lost in the woods Lost, I'm lost in the woods Lost, lost, lost) I'm lost in the woods Versão brasileira Kristoff: Você partiu E o teu destino não é o meu Fiquei pra trás Já não sei se eu te sigo Você se foi E a gente se perdeu Mas sei que logo vai estar comigo Mas será que o tempo pode nos afastar? Eu nem lembro há quanto tempo vivo pra te encontrar Acho que a primeira vez que eu não sei onde estou Norte é sul? lá e cá? Kristoff/Sven: Sem você Eu que sempre te guiei já não sei mais onde estou Os teus caminhos quero aprender Kristoff: Não sei onde estou Eu só quis que a nossa vida fosse feliz Eu sempre achei que estaria comigo Quem sou eu se eu não sou seu Onde estou se não estou contigo, contigo Kristoff/Rena: Quem me guia é você Porque eu não sei onde estou Quente é frio? lua é sol? Sem ter você é você que eu procuro Se eu não sei onde estou Kristoff: Não queria te perder Mas eu vou te alcançar Rena: Alcançar Kristoff: Você vai ver Eu vou te achar Rena: Vou te achar Kristoff: Sem você Não sei onde estou Rena: Não sei onde estou Onde estou, não sei Kristoff: Não sei onde estou Rena: Não sei onde estou Kristoff/Rena: Não sei Kristoff: Não sei onde estou Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções em grupo Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções de Rock